Through hell and high water
by Icecoldflames13
Summary: Ok so my first full lenght story! Rai is the new girl and if things weren't tough enough for her she getts placed in a class with a paranoid, large headed paranormal investigator and a certain manic green alien. Join her as she has to grapple with both her present situation and her past. A number of OC's in this but none the lest. comments and questions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Through hell and high water. 

Chapter 1: the promise

**Ok so a while back now I was in Turkey on holiday with no internet and if you're like me I can't live without it so to keep me from murdering someone and retain what little sanity I had left I started writing this story. I'd been wanting to do something like this for a while but had never found the time nor the attention span to do so. This first chapter is sort and a little confusing but don't worry it will all be explained in later chapters. So if you please read it through, give it some though and don't be scared to comment or ask me questions about it. Now without me rambling on any more chapter 1 the promise.**

_"But why? Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here with me?"_

_"Its mother, she got a promotion and a new placement. I tried to convince her to let me stay but even if she did come around to the idea I'm still only 15 therefore I couldn't legally stay."_

_"So why can't I come with you, I could even travel there myself?"_

_"You know I can't let you do that. Its way too dangerous for you out there, if they caught you well... let's just say I could never live with myself if anything happened to you. I promise we'll be together again even if I have to go through hell and high water to do so."_

_"You mean it?" _

_"Does a Blorchian love cheese?"_

_*chuckle* _

_"True. I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too..."_

_..._

"Rai...? Rai? RAI!"

Rai was pulled back from her daydream by a peeved looking secretary; her spiked blond hair flopped over her misty blue eyes.

"Hu. Wah sorry you were saying?"

"I said get to Mr Gatewings room now for form; take that corridor, 5th door on the right." Rai nodded, grabbing her grey, leather messenger bag and headed down the corridor. As she walked along, a peculiar smell met her nostrils. 'Is that what I think it is? Weed in the school? Well at least back home wasn't the only crappy branch of so called education' shaking her head she continued to walk, her purple over shirt flowing behind her. Upon reaching the 5th door the smell intensified and shouting could be heard on the other side. 'Joy. Looks like I'm in with the pot heads' sighing she opened the door only to have a large text book be flung at her from across the room narrowly missing her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Through hell and high water

Chapter 2: What do you do?

**Yay chapter 2! This is a very discriptive chapter so please excuse the lack of action but dont worry the next one will totaly make up for it. Rai is sorta like me in both how she acts and dresses although not identical. Not else to say realy so read on and dont be scared to im such a comment whore.**

The thrower of the book stood on his desk furthest from the door, his lavender eyes fixed on the boy sat closet to the door. A pale, thin teen in a black trench coat with raven hair spiked into a scythe like shape and golden eyes hidden behind thick wire frame glasses. Rai's eyes widened at the short boy stood on his desk, green skin, pink shirt, black rubber gloves with only 3 fingers (well technically 2 fingers and a thumb) not to mention no nose or ears. Rai swallowed hard 'An Irken? Here? But she said that...Fuck! Just stay calm maybe he isn't here for that.'

"Hey!" a large spit wad had struck Rai in the cheek; laughter came from the left corner of the room. Three heavily make upped girls and a thick set jock sat pointing and laughing. Rai scrapped the chewed paper from her face and cleared her throat gaining Gatewing's attention. Mr Gatewing was a lanky man in a stained, creased white shirt with multiple ear and eyebrow piercings, a scruffy short black beard and shaved head. He rolled his head, a drunken smile on his face, he chuckled before speaking, his speech sloppy.

"Oh yeah" he giggled lightly "I'z forgot! Dis is da new kid Ray is his name an' he's a limey guy with shitty teeth an' weird ass accident!" He broke out into a fit of giggles, as did the rest of the class. That is except for the two boys who were still locked in a staring contest across the room. Rai gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"My name is RAI, I'm a girl and yes I'm from Yorkshire although there is nothing wrong with my teeth."

"K Ray you sit next to Dib but carful he's got the crazy." He pointed to an empty desk next to the pale boy with raven hair. Rai sighed, sat down and turned to look at the Irken again, puzzling over his motives. 'if what she said about them is true then were in some deep shit but I can't just run around screaming it to the world I mean who would believe me?' Rai felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned to see the pale boy "Dib" looking at her.

"He's an alien you know. That's why his skins green and he has no ears or a nose and he doesn't think that ponies know what you're thinking. He's here to destroy the earth aren't you Zim?"

Zim, who was previously amusing himself by balancing a pencil on his top lip, slammed his gloved fist on the desk knocking off his textbook.

"You speak crazy Dib-stink! Zim is human and...Eh...wants to make paper ducks!" The other students nodded in agreement, Gatewing was asleep on his desk snoring loudly, Zim gave Dib a toothy grin before putting his feet up on the desk and continued to balance his pencil. Dib pouted and hung his head, Rai face palmed 'seriously he's so obvious and only me and this Dib person can see it! Man and I though back home was bad.' Rai glanced at Dib who was still sulking, she sighed.

"So other than spot obvious alien threats what do you do Dib?" Dib threw his hands in the air.

"Here we go another 'he's crazy person' and wait wah!? You believe me, you don't think I'm crazy?!"

Rai rolled her eyes "well yeah it's slightly obvious and besides why can't there be alien life out there, although I still think you're crazy but ya know in a good way." Dib's eyes widened beyond his large glasses, a slightly crazy looking smile plastered his face showing a row of straight white teeth.

"So in continuation with my previous question what else do you do other than that?"

Dib smile softened but stayed and his eyes closed slightly. "Well I'm a paranormal investigator mostly though I sometimes play the guitar or sketch if I find the time."

"Cool I'm a cartoonist mostly but I also play the sax and do a little paranormal investigating given the chance." Dib chuckled.

"You know I think we're gonna get on." The two spend the rest of their time till lunch talking and joking, the three girls and jock at the back of the room whispered to one another and every now and then they would glance over at Rai. The bell sounded for lunch, hungry students flooded the corridors, Rai and Dib walked towards the hall.

"I think it's more like an old man's face more so than a monkeys but I can see your point."

"Yeah I can sorta see what you mean. You gonna get lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

Through hell and high water.

Chapter 3. Having reason.

**Chapter 3 is the most action i've written period and so it may not be my strongest point. As for the leaka Bit i wanted a sorta alien sounding word for antena cause it would sound more professional on Rai's part and Leaka just sounded cool. This is also my first time writing for Gaz so let me know how i did with her. **

"Yeah. Normally I'd bring my own but we had no food in the house, once I've got my food I'll show you this pic I got of a ghost turtle from last summer." Rai walked into the queue to get her lunch, strange sounds and smells emitted from the kitchen, once she was at the head of the line her stomach wrenched as a bubbling pile of gray mush was slapped onto her tray, the revolting stench of steamed cabbage and fish paste filled her mind. Walking over to Dib on the table towards the back of the hall. Rai noticed a pale, purple hair girl in a black dress sat next to Dib, her eyes squinted focusing on a game slave 3.5. Walking up to Dib he smiled and gestured for her to sit next to him, Rai looked over at the girl cautiously.  
"Oh that's Gaz my sister. Don't worry as long as you don't get between her and something she wants your ok." Rai sighed in relief as she took her seat next to Dib. She pulled out a worn down red leather note book and began flicking through the pagers to find the photo when her eyes glanced at one page in particular that made her heart skip a beat, biting down on her lip she skipped pass that page and found the picture she was looking for and handed it to Dib. 'You idiot what if he saw it, how do you explain something like that. Guess what you don't you hid it and make sure that nobody finds it.' Rai continued to rat mentally her eyes staring vacantly into space. Dib was too busy studying the photo to notice, however one of the girls from earlier noticed Rai's lack of awareness and seized the opportunity to fling a large chunk of mush towards her hitting Rai right in the back of her head sending her face into her own tray of slop. Rai resurfaced chocking and spluttering, whipping goo from her eyes. Swiftly she grabbed her own handful of goo and with a well aimed fling struck the girl square in the face. Suddenly the entire cafeteria came to a standstill, every student stared at Rai, and even Gaz looked up from her game, raising one eyebrow. Dib's face screamed shock, his already pale face drained of what little colour it had.  
"Now we're in for it." Grabbing his empty tray he attempted to cover his large head and ducked for cover.  
FOOD FIGHT!  
The cafeteria erupted with maddened screams and various animal noises as various food stuffs, both edible and otherwise, were thrown from all angles of the hall. Rai dove under the table with Dib and Gaz, the grey mush dripping from her ears and fringe.  
"The Hell?! What's going on?" Dib turned to look at her, a confused look on his face.  
"You returned fire on one of the most popular girls in school, that's like going into a wasps nest and swatting the queen."  
"We need to get outta here!" Dib checked over his shoulder and turned to face the two girls.  
"Follow me." With that he leapt from under the table and darted for the door, his black trench coat and scythe hair flying out behind him. Gaz and Rai quickly followed suit, Rai grabbed a nearby tray and used it as a shield against the onslaught of goo and mush. Just as she reached the door a pain filled screech filled the hall, trails of smoke and a sickly smell of burning flesh filled the hall. Rai whipped round to see Zim rolling on the floor, clawing at his face, a horrid burn covering the entire left side of his face. 'Of course this poor excuse for food is mostly proteins and water, if this shit getting into his system it'll kill him for sure. Gaw... Dibs probably gonna hate me for this.' Rai took off her purple over-shirt and covered Zim's head preventing any further damage and half dragged, half carried him out of the hall taking a number of hits in the process. She dragged his wiggling body into the girl's restroom and after making sure they were alone, locked the door. Just as she removed her shirt from his head a gloved hand shot out towards her throat, pining her to the wall by her neck. Rai tensed her neck, trying to resist the pressure on her windpipe but remained still. 'Just stay calm and don't struggle, If I struggle he'll think I'm up to something.' Zim narrowed his fake lavender eyes at her.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" He pressed harder on her neck, Rai could feel her windpipe begin to tighten but she still remained motionless.  
"A thanks would be nice." She smiled weakly as her air supply was slowly being severed. Zim growled lowly.  
"Answer the question earth-filth! What do you want with ZIM!?" Rai rolled her eyes.  
"Saving your life dumb-ass! That slop of one disgusting mass of proteins and water, if that got into your system you'd melt from the inside out!" Zim widened one eye slightly but refused to loosen his grip on the girl's neck, claws digging into her windpipe.  
"How do you know what that would do to Zim and if you believe the Dib-thing why are you helping Zim?" Rai pondered for a moment, obviously not expecting that from the egotistical alien.  
"Because I have some experience with your people. And as for saving you, well, let's just say I have my own reasons. Now will you kindly release my trachea so I can patch you up?"Zim pressed neck right against the wall, peg-like teeth bared.  
"Fine." And with that he realised her neck, stepping back to allow the girl to stand. Rai rubbed her sore neck and pulled out a small first aid kit from her bag. Zim continued to pout as she gathered the bandages and anti-bacterial swabs.  
"Your gonna have to take your wig off so I can clean this burn properly." Zim suddenly turned to glare at Rai.  
"No! Zim refuses to remove his head cover-y!" throwing his hands up to hold his wig defensively. Rai sighed and shook her head.  
"Fine I'll just let and infection seep in then eventually one of your Leaka will fall off. Have fun." She turned on her heel and slowly began walking towards the door; Zim raised one eye before hanging his head and sighing.  
"OK you win just don't let my wonderful leaka drop off." Rai pulled a smug smile before returning to Zim as he pulled off his wig reviling the two long, slender appendages. The left leaka was badly burned at the base and a sticky blue gunk was coming from one of the blisters forming just above Zim's left eye. After about five minutes of complaining and hissing on Zim's part Rai finally managed to clean and bandage his burns.  
"Ok Mr moaner your all patched up now put your wig back on and get your green butt home before someone notices. I'll make some cock and bull story about you taking a spork to the eye or something." Zim snatched his wig from the side and grumpily placed it atop his head.  
"Don't tell Zim what to do Rai-human!" Rai raised one eyebrow and smirked at Zim as she packed her things away.  
"So you where listening when I introduced myself." Zim folded his arms and rested one leg.  
"Zim heard but didn't care." He said in a matter of fact-ly way.  
"If you didn't care why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, I mean we where alone, the door was lock and you had me by the throat, so why didn't you Zim?" Zim scowled at her, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Zim had his reasons." And with that he stormed out of the toilets and down the corridor, Rai stood there for a moment confused, Zim's words replaying in her mind. _Zim has his reasons._


	4. Chapter 4

Through hell and high water

Chapter 4: Why?

**So not much happens in this chapter action wise but it's very developed in the dialoge department but again the next one will have you on the edge of your seats, hopefully. I love how Dib and Rai are sorta thinking the same thing is the other person Tall/short or is it just me well for this story i've writen that Dib is 6 foot 2 and Rai is 5 foot 3 so you guys can decide whos right.**

Rai walked into her form room where Dib was sat waiting an anxious look in his eye. Rai took her seat next to him and pulled out her notebook, the grey mush in her hair now turning crispy and giving off a rotting smell.  
"What happened to you? I got out of the hall and you weren't behind me and hey where's Zim? Did he do something to you, try and hurt you cause his like that, like this one time he when round the school and switched kids organs with stuff he found lying around and he tried to destroy my brain with a nano ship and he made a water balloon the size of the moon and..." Rai cut him off; she sighed and turned to face him.  
"I'm fine Dib other than smelling like something that died the back of the fridge. Zim went home cause he had a bad reaction to the food." Dib snickered coldly.  
"Ha-ha serves him right." Rai cocked her head to the side, a confused look on her face.  
"Why? Why does it serve him right?" Dib looked at her with confusion and shock, completely dumb-founded by her question.  
"Cause... cause he's an alien monster bent on enslaving mankind!"  
"well from what I've seen of him and from what you've told me he's been here for like what 4 maybe 5 years now and he hasn't done any major damage, also this morning you told me he wanted to destroy the earth and now you're saying he wants to enslave mankind. Which is it Dib cause to me there's a pretty big difference?" Dib looked down at his desk, his brow frowned and his face plain. After a moment though he mumbled something that Rai couldn't quite make out. She leaned in a little closer.  
"What was that?"  
"I said I'm not sure!" Rai jumped back slightly at Dib's sudden outburst. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "To be honest I'm not sure he even wants to do either of those things anymore, I can't remember the last time he tried anything but at the same time if he doesn't want to conquer earth anymore why is he still here?" Rai shrugged her shoulders '_Zim has his reasons._ What did he mean by that? Could it have something to do with this lack of motivation for his mission and what do I have to do with it?' for the second time that day Rai was pulled from her thoughts by something hitting her on the head only this time it was a balled up piece of paper, reaching down to pick it up, Rai noticed the four students at the back of the room whispering and giggling. She rolled her eyes as she opened it up to read a poorly written note _4:30. Flap pole. Bring your own tombstone fag._ Turning to look at the four again they pounded their fists into their hands and dragged their fingers along their throats in the "your dead" motion. Rai turned back around in her seat, Dib read the note over her shoulder.  
"Two fights in one day, and on your first day at that! Man you work fast, so what you gonna do?" Rai smiled confidently, a fiery spark in her eye.  
"I'm gonna show them what a Lime fag can do."  
The bell rang at 4:30 and students began pilling out of the school, and not all through the doors. Rai stood alone by the flag pole, her breathing calm and her mind clear. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, when she turned she came face to chest with Dib, when she looked up at his face a look of concern filled his golden eyes. 'God damn why is he so tall, or maybe I'm just short?'  
"You know you could just walk way, they'll probably forget about it by tomorrow." Rai chuckled lightly.  
"Dib if I run they've won, they get what they wanted. No I'm gonna stay, I'm gonna fight, I'm not gonna let them win."  
"You sure you know what you're doing?" Rai smiled slyly showing her canine teeth.  
"Does Zim have an ego the size of Saturn?" Dib chuckled.  
"Yeah well if your gonna fight then so am I." Rai looked up at Dib a serious look on her face, the cocky smile gone.  
"No Dib. This is my battle and I'm gonna fight it, I couldn't stand it if you got hurt cause of me."  
"Well I'm staying anyway to call an ambulance just in case." Rai smirked.  
"What no faith in me?" Dib shook his head and smiled.  
"Not for you, for Josh." Rai laughed she looked into his golden eye's; they seemed to shine in the afternoon sun.  
"Why are you so concerned about me if we only met this morning, anyone would think we'd been friends for years the way you worry over me?" Dib looked down at her 'god damn she's short or am I just tall?'  
"Cause Rai we're friends and friends stick together through thick and thin, hell and high water. Besides I'm dying to see Josh get his ass handed to him, that guy has given me so many wedgies, swirlies and wet willies over the past 3 years I think it's time he got his come upence. Oh talk of the devil here he comes now with his bitches Amber, Laura and Chloe."


	5. Chapter 5

Through hell and high water

Chapter 5: Fight.

**Ok so action chapter, not realy my strong point but there you go. So yeah Rai's got a bit of a control issue so poor Dibby has to pry her off Josh otherwise she would have killed him. I myself have some minor anger manment issues but i've never beaten anyone...Yet. So whats next for Rai well the next one is again more of a character developy one more so than an action packed one, hopefully you guys will like it.**

Rai turned to face the school as the four from earlier strutted down the steps, when a question came into her head.  
"Hey Dib. How's the leader out of those four cause I doubt Josh as the brain power to make any decisions?"  
"Well your right about Josh being dense, you see if the three girls want or don't like something they get him so sort it so in your case they don't like you so..."  
"So they set their overgrown lapdog on me. Well that makes sense." Rai narrowed her eyes at her slowly approaching foes; Dib didn't notice Josh creep up behind him till he shoved him to the floor, the girls giggled wildly.  
"Move it freak 'less you want me to turn your face into dog chow." Dib said nothing as Rai helped the tall boy up; Dib dusted himself off and straightened his glasses. Rai stepped between Josh and Dib, her law clenched and fisted balled.  
"Leave him out of this Josh, this is between you and me" She turned her head to glare at the three girls "or should I say you three and me." Josh turned to look at the girls; a lost expression on his face, amber gave him the 'well get on with it then' look. Josh turned back to face Rai.  
"So the limey fag has a freaky fag friend aye? Well I hope Dibblet there brought you a body bag, cause when I'm done with you he's gonna have to take you home in one." Rai, ignoring his taunts, handed her bag to Dib and braced herself for his first attack. Josh cracked his knuckles and charged at Rai, swinging his arm towards her face only for her to swiftly dodge his punch and kicked his legs out from under him, he came crashing to the ground hard. Dib laughed hard.  
"Ha the meat head didn't see that coming! Get him Rai!" Josh growled as he pulled himself off the ground, Rai grinned showing her canine teeth, her eyes narrowed in determination. Josh ran at her again throwing multiple punches but she was too quick for him, ducking and weaving watching Josh grow more and more furious.  
After a number of curses from Josh and yells from the girls Rai stopped as an exhausted Josh stood before her doubled over, panting hard as a trail of sweat ran down his squished face. Rai stepped towards him and looked down at him, a cocky smile on her face.  
"Surrender?" Josh nodded weakly, not looking up at her. Rai nodded and turned to Dib who was stood with a gobsmacked look on his face, as did Amber, Laura and Chloe.  
"Come on Dib lets go." He nodded in agreement and just as the two began to walk away, Josh found his second wind and tackled Rai to the ground winding her; he pushed her onto her back as he punched her in the eye. 'Ok now I'm pissed!' Rai hissed in pain and landed a punch of her own right on Josh's nose causing a river of blood to flow from his upturned nose, soaking Rai's grey shirt. Josh howled in pain and grabbed his nose with both hands trying desperately to stop the flow of blood. Seizing her chance Rai placed her feet on his chest and kicked him onto his back, turning the tables, as she sat on his chest, teeth bared as she snarled.  
"My turn!" She began furiously punching at his face and chest blood and tears that covered his face splattered on her shirt and face as he begged for her to stop, two of the girls screamed while the other began to shout at he to stop. Dib stood there in shock his mouth open at the sear relentless-ness of Rai's attack. Rai continued to beat him even after he pasted out, anger filled her eyes. Finally Dib came to his senses.  
"Rai you can stop now." But the girl continued to punch at his unconscious body. "Rai that's enough!" Dib began to panic 'if she doesn't stop soon she'll kill him' Finally Dib managed to pry her off him; She flailed her legs landing a few kicks to his side.  
"Rai! Ai stop your gonna kill him!" Dib shook her and waited for her to calm down. Rai panted and pushed her blooded fringe out of her eyes, her face softened and eyes watered slightly when she looked at Dib, he looked down into her eyes, a comforting smile on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come one Rai lets go." Rai nodded and they slowly began to walk away, in the distance Chloe shouted "you freak! You'll pay for this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Through hell and high water

Chapter 6: Mother knows best.

**So in this one we get a chance to meet Rai's mom and she's kinda like Membrane in the sence of she not a bad partent she's just never around and kinda arogent in the sence of she thinks she knows whats best for Rai. She's kinda shallow in she takes apperences more seriously that need be but again she loves Rai just does'nt listen to her. **

By the time Rai got home her eye was saggy and black and the blood covering her shirt and face had turned brown and crispy, pulling out her key from her jean pocket she opened the door.

"Giz I'm home!" Rai heard flapping as an excited looking fruit bat greeted her by landing on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. Rai chuckled as his soft fur tickled her face.

"I missed you too buddy, where's mom still at work I presume." The bat nodded its head. Rai sighed "typical she said she'd be home for 4:30 its now 5:20, never mind." She shook her head as she bumped her bag on the sofa and kicked off her boots. "Giz I'm gonna clean up wait for me in my room k." With that the bat took off up the stairs closely followed by Rai but where Giz turned right into Rai's room, Rai continued straight into the bathroom. After a quick wash and a change of clothes Rai sat on the edge of her bed, Giz perched on her Knee; Rai held a bag of frozen peas to her black eye with one hand and with the other she was flicking through her worn sketch book, scanning for any unfinished sketches or doodles. Finding none she flicked back to the page from lunch, her fingers tracing every line, her brow frowned. 'He's gonna find out eventually and you know it so you can do one of two things. You can tell him or you can wait for him to find out on his own. Well let's weigh up the pros and cons, if I tell him I have a better chance of explaining the situation but then again that's not guaranteeing he'll listen to me and even if he does listen how will he react to it, it does seem like a huge thing to tell someone after only knowing them for like one day, could I trust him with something like that? Better leave it for now, see if he's trustworthy.'Rai sighed and stroked Giz's head with her finger. There was a click as the front door opened, Rai put down her book and stepped out into the corridor and stuck her head over the banister. There by the door was a tall woman with long bleach blond hair and brown eyes in a frilly pink shirt and smart brown business suit complete with shirt and high heels.

"Rai I'm home!" her voice rung up the stairs and around Rai's head.

"Hey mom how was your day?" Rai asked in a bored tone of voice, everyday was the same she'd walk in late from work, say how wonderful her day of work was and then not speak another word to her till the next day.

"Fabulous darling just like your first day of school." Rai rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself sarcastically 'yeah simply fabulous.' Her mother jogged up the stair, a brown paper bag in hand.

"What's that?" Her mother walked up to her and glanced at her daughter a tired look on her face.

"Darling must you always wear that over shirt, It's so..." she couldn't complete her sentence as she was cut a dirty look by Rai. She cleared her throat and beamed at her.

"So I brought you this adorable dress and bow for you to wear tomorrow!" Out of the brown bag she pulled out a frilly, neon pink dress with a large rim, not unlike a tutu with a large white bow on the back. Rai's nose wrinkled in disgust. If there were three things Rai couldn't stand its frilly dresses, ribbons and the colour pink and this outfit ticked all the wrong boxes.

"Mom you know I hate dresses." Her mother ignored her daughter and instead thrush the accursed outfit into her arms.

"Im sure you'll look so cute in that dress now go and put it on." Before Rai could protest she was shoved into her room. After struggling to zip up the horrid attire up Rai stepped out onto the landing, her arms folded in disgust. Her mother smiled widely.

"Now all you need is some make-up, a bow and some shoes and you'll look pretty as a picture." Pulling out of her bag she plastered Rai's face with an assortment of products and tied a large pink bow in Rai's hair.

"Perfection! Now put these on while I get the camera." She flung a pair of neon pink heels, at least 3 inches high, in Rai's general direction before heading for her own room to fetch the camera.

"You do know I can't even stand in these!" Rai got no answer. 'Typical' She put on the shoe's and clung onto the wall as her balance failed her almost immediately.

"There goes my spine." Rai's mother returned, camera at the ready.

"Oh do let go of the wall dear and smile." Rai growled under her breath as she swayed on the high

heels, managing to muster a fake smile. Click went the camera and her mother smiled.

"perfect." And before she could say otherwise Rai had kicked off the shoes and bolted into her room and locked the door, swiftly changing back into her usual attire and scrubbed the make-up off her face. She lay on her stomach on her bed, from under her bed she pulled out a photo frame containing a photo of her and another. She sighed sadly as she looked deeply into the others eyes.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." She brought the frame to her lips and softly kissed the photograph of the individual on their lips, sighing once more she carefully placed the frame back in its hiding place. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling until she drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
